1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric rotating machine mounted on a vehicle or the like to be used as a motor or an alternator.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known an electric rotating machine with a stator including a stator core having an annular shape and formed with slots and a stator winding wound on the stator core such that a plurality of electrical conductors are radially arranged in each of the slots, an insulating sheet material being interposed between the electrical conductors and the inner wall of each of the slots. For example, refer to Japanese Patent No. 3351387.
This patent document describes folding an insulating sheet member into a shape of a square tube corresponding to the cross-sectional shape of the slot. The insulating sheet member can be folded into a shape of a square tube by pressing the edge of a blade to the surface of the insulating sheet member to form axially extending creases, and folding the insulating sheet member along the creases, for example. Each of the creases is formed so as to reach both the axial edges of the insulating sheet member. The insulating sheet member folded into the shape of a square tube is disposed such that the axial edge portions thereof project from the axial end surfaces of the stator core.
The above patent document also describes forming a cuff portion at each axial edge of the insulating sheet member to prevent the insulating sheet member from coming off from the slot.
The electric rotating machine described in the above patent document has coil ends located at both the axial ends of the stator core, at which the electrical conductors projecting outside from the axial end surfaces of the stator core are bent to form skew portions. Accordingly, the insulating sheet member is likely to be torn in its axial end portions, especially at their corners projecting outside from the axial end surfaces of the stator core, because of being pulled by the electrical conductors when they are bent. If such a tear occurs, it may develop inside of the slot, or the insulation creepage distance between the stator core and the stator winding may become insufficient, making it difficult to provide sufficient insulation.